


The Dead Beat

by MamaLoser1



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character Death(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLoser1/pseuds/MamaLoser1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes stared at the lifeless body in front of me. His blond hair was swept to the side, blood trickled down the side of his head leaving trails of it in his curly strands. "Dylan." I spoke. He was motionless. "Dylan wake up." I spoke frantically as I bent down beside him. His arm fell off his chest, his eyes closed tightly. "Dylan! Don't leave me please!" I screamed shaking him lightly, but becoming weak. "Please. I need you." I said giving up and collapsing on top his chest, his head in my lap. Tears prickled down my face falling onto his chest. I looked up at his face , my eyes blurry. "You can't." I whispered laying my head back down. My ear was pressed against his chest. I listened for any sound, anything to show me he lived. Nothing. Not a single beat. He was dead, and I'd never get him back, it was a dead beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

        Rain poured down heavily on my coat as I watched them lower the casket into the dirt hole people called a grave. It was surreal to think I was here, watching silently as the shiny box holding the one I loved was put away permanently. The whimpers and cries of family members echoed throughout the graveyard filling the silence, that was piercing through my already broken heart. The thump of the casket made me draw in a sharp intake of breath. Relatives whines of pain practically erupted as the mother of the boy went up and shoveled in a small amount of dirt.

        The mother collapsed on to the ground and gave out a cry of grief, a relative had to walk out of the black clothed crowd and dragged her away as her husband went up and did the same with the shovel. This process repeated with many others, people walking up with tears pouring out like the rain, or whimpering like the kids who were dragged here.

        The crowd seemed to pause as an old friend of the boy gently placed the shovel on the ground speed walking back to the crowd. Everyone seemed to turn to me expectantly. I stood there not wanting to move, not wanting to finalize the fact my boyfriend was dead. The mother walked over to me with tears in her eyes as she gave me a painful smile, a pleading one. I bit my lip and slowly walked to the shovel. I shakily picked it up and shoveled the last pile of dirt onto the grave. Silence bounced from one person to another as they watched me drop the shovel and stare at the gravestone. Dropping to my knees I felt all the emotions from the past week build up inside me again. Anger, grief,and guilt that I had done nothing to stop this, even though it wasn't my fault he was dead. My hands gripped my hair and covered my eyes as tears spilled out.

        I was sure I looked like a mess right now, but it didn't matter, since the fact everyone did.A hand patted my back gently before pulling me up and into a hug. I didn't know who it was, but I hugged them back anyway. I whimpered and cried for the next few minutes, my feelings weakening me.

        No one could ever bring me to a calm state, except him. I pulled away from the stranger, rubbing my blurry eyes as I did so. My eyes turned away from the stranger to see people going to take shelter in the funeral home. I followed them, not bothering to thank the person. My feet walked me into the only place of shelter around here. The whispers of people mixed in with the music silently playing throughout the place I loathed right now. I stopped in my tracks as I almost ran into something. My eyes flew up to find the picture of my dead boyfriend sitting on an easel.

        My eyes teared up again as they traced over every feature of his face. My hand gently went up and rubbed over the smile I had grown to love the past two years."I'm sorry for your loss." a deep husky voice said behind me. I had heard that phrase a lot lately, and I hated it. It meant he was gone forever, and that I'd never get him back. I nodded and closed my eyes a tear slipping down my cheek. "Me too." I whispered under my shaky breaths. I turned to look at the person to see it was a guy,probably in his early twenties, like me. He gave me a small smile and looked down at his feet. He looked back up at me and looked over my glum face. Stepping over to me he held out his hand. "I'm Ashton, an old friend of Dylan's. I'm the one who hugged you back there by the way" he said staring down at me. I grabbed his hand and shook it for a second before pulling away.

        "I'm Emily, his girlfriend." I croaked out. It hurt to say it these days. "I know." he said with a small smile. I was confused a little bit. "He talked about you a lot whenever he came home to visit. Hell, you were the only topic." Ashton slightly chuckled. I looked down at my feet and bit my lip, holding back more tears. Ashton stopped chuckling and looked at me. We were silent for a moment before he broke it. "You know he loved you, a lot." he said bringing up my chin with his thumb. "Whenever he spoke about you, he had this sort of sparkle in his eye. You were probably the only person that could do that to him." he said. I wanted to smile at that, but instead decided to pull away from him. I turned my back to him and shifted from foot to foot. I heard him let out a breath of hesitation before he started to walk away. His shoes squeaking from the leftover rain.

        "You were the one who taught him how to play weren't you?" I called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and seemed to stiffen a little bit. Ashton nodded slowly. "He taught me how to play." I spoke out again."That's what started us as a couple." I whispered out, but loud enough for him to hear. He stood there silently as my eyes watched his back to see if he would do anything.

         "Thank you." I said to him my voice cracking. He turned his head to the right to look at me with his red puffy eyes. "For what?" he asked in a curious voice.

        "For the dead beat." I replied back to him.

        He stood there in what seemed to be shock for a moment before turning his head back to the ground and walking away. I watched as he made his way to the entrance and put on a beanie to cover his head from the rain. Ashton stood there before walking across the parking lot to a black car. My eyes trailed his every step before he got in the car and drove away from the one place that smelled of death.

        "Thank you." I whispered out as I turned my back to everybody. My hand met the small bump my stomach formed, and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I looked at Dylan's picture one last time before walking away, far away from this place.


	2. Coloring Nightmares

** Emily's POV **

         _'My eyes stared at the lifeless body in front of me. His blond hair was swept to the side, blood trickled down the side of his head leaving trails of it in his curly strands. "Dylan." I spoke. He was motionless. "Dylan wake up." I spoke frantically as I bent down beside him. His arm fell off his chest, his eyes closed tightly. "Dylan! Don't leave me please!" I screamed shaking him lightly, but becoming weak. "Please. I need you." I said giving up and collapsing on top his chest, his head in my lap. Tears prickled down my face falling onto his chest. I looked up at his face , my eyes blurry. "You can't." I whispered laying my head back down. My ear was pressed against his chest. I listened for any sound, anything to show me he lived._ Nothing.  _Not a single beat. He was dead, and I'd never get him back, it was a dead beat.'_

        I woke up with a jolt, anxiety running through me. I felt like I was having a panic attack, but it was only fear. My breathing was heavy and uneven as I looked around the room. My heart was beating fast as I realized I had the same nightmare I've had for the past three years. Yes, three. Three years since my boyfriend Dylan died, and not a moment there is I don't remember it. I still remember the way he laughed, smiled, and hugged me from behind. But, I still sadly remember how and when he died. It was the day my heart shattered, it was the day I was going to tell him news that I was sure would bring that beautiful smile onto his face. He was my world and I loved him with all my heart. But, that day, that dreadful day took my world, my whole life away from me. I felt lost, hopeless, until God blessed me with something more beautiful than Beyonce herself.

        I seemed to calm myself down a little bit as my breathing began to go back to normal. My eyes scanned and landed on the door leading to the room attached to mine. I got up and quietly walked over to it. Slowly I opened the creaky door and saw my beautiful baby girl sleeping in her bed. A streak of sunlight shown through the curtains and cross her face. Her chest rose and fell gently, I felt guilty for having to wake her up. "Dani, baby, it's time to wake up." I whispered quietly as I walked over to the side of her bed. She groaned and stirred, hugging her bear closer to herself. "Come on baby don't you wanna come to work with mama?" I asked her sitting on the corner of her bed. She groaned again before she sat up with a slight pout on her lips. Her blonde curly hair was sticking out everywhere, her eyes were droopy as well, making me giggle at her.

        "Let's get you ready." I said as I stood up. She looked up at me and stretched out her arms making grabby hands at me. I picked her up and propped her on my waist, her head layed on my shoulder. I sat her down on the rocking chair causing a smile to appear on her face as she rocked back and forth in the chair. "Can I pick my cwothes." Dani said giving me a slight pout. I smiled at her and nodded picking her up and placing her on the ground. She giggled and made her way to her closet looking through all her dresses that were hung up. "This one mommy!" she said tugging at a dress. I nodded at her and smiled. She smiled and walked over to her shoes and choosing which ones she wanted to wear before picking out her socks. Throughout her giggles and little sing along's I was grabbing all the clothes she wanted to wear.

        "Dani come to mommy." I exclaimed to her as I sat on my knees on the ground. She skipped over to me and stood in front of me as I [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/danis_outfit/set?id=183013393) her quickly. She smiled at me and giggled before skipping out of the room. I followed behind her and grabbed some clothes before quickly [changing](http://www.polyvore.com/emilys_outfit/set?id=183049765) myself. Dani ran down stairs to the living room and sat on the couch hugging her bear tightly. "Don't kill Dylly, baby." I called to her as I walked into the kitchen. Her eyes widened and she let her grip loosen a little bit. Giggling slightly I quickly started to make breakfast. Dani adored waffles so the smell of it obviously drew her into the kitchen. "Are you making waffles mommy?" she asked sniffing the air. Her nose scrunched up lightly making her look like her dad. Making a slight hum for a response she ran to a chair and bounced in her seat excitedly. 

        She placed Dylly in the chair beside her and fixed his bow tie. Dani's curls fell in her face and she pouted fixing it. "Eat quick princess, we gotta get to work." I said as I placed down a plate in front of her. She squealed and started to scarf down her food. I did the same as her and soon enough we were out the door ready to work.

***Skipahoorah***

        Dani was propped up on my hip playing with Dylly. "Yay!" Dani said as she saw my workplace.I worked at Starbucks and Dani loved it. Mostly because she got a free cookie from my manager. I strode into Starbucks smiling at strangers and saying 'Hello' to my coworkers. I placed Dani on the ground before we walked into the back area where I had to change into my work clothes. Once I finished I walked into my work area with Dani by my side. "Hey Emily!" my coworker, Maya yelled from behind some machines. She walked out wiping her hands on her apron. Maya's smile widened as she saw Dani. "Dani! I missed you!" Maya said crouching down. Dani giggled and ran over to hug her like she always did. "I missed you too!" Dani giggled out as she pulled away. Maya grinned and stood back up smiling at me. 

        "Ready?" she asked me. I nodded and quickly picked Dani up placing her on the counter. She always sat beside me and greeted the customers that came up. A small woman probably in her early thirties came up to the counter. "Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What would you like ma'am?" I asked her with a small smile. The woman grinned at me and Dani before ordering. Maya quickly started to make the drink as I punched in the order into the register. We stood there waiting silently for Maya before the woman spoke. "Is this your daughter?" the woman said smiling down at Dani. Dani blushed and hugged Dylly to her chest. "Yes." I said smiling fondly at my little princess. "She's very pretty. What's her name?" the woman questioned. "Daniella. She's two." I said looking back up at the woman. The woman smiled down at Dani, who just blushed away. 

        Maya came up a minute later with the woman's drink. "Here's your Iced Coffee with Milk. Is that all?" I said as I handed the lady her drink. "Um, can I get a cookie please?" the woman asked. I nodded and quickly went to grab a cookie. I wrapped it up and passed it to the woman as she passed me the money in exchange. She thanked me and turned to Dani. "Here you go sweetie." the woman said passing Dani the cookie. Dani grinned and thanked the woman quietly. "Your welcome." the woman said. I thanked her as well before the woman waved goodbye to us and walked out of the coffee shop. Dani was grinning and happily munching on the cookie she got. A few more customers came up and I did the same routine, and sometimes I'd answer some questions about Dani.

        "Mommy can I color?" Dani asked me. I was hesitant to leave her here alone while I went out to the car. "I'll be okay mommy." Dani said. I bit my lip and looked down at her. "Please mommy I wanna color my cat." Dani said pouting at me. 

        Finally I sighed and nodded hesitantly causing her to giggle happily. Quickly I walked out from behind the counter to the little locker room in the back. I grabbed Dani's little bag before walking back to the kitchen area. "I got your coloring book." I whispered bringing her coloring book out of the bag along with her crayons. I heard talking and heard Dani's giggles. I looked up and widened my eyes as I saw Dani talking to a stranger. "Is this your teddy bear?" the guy asked her. Dani nodded rapidly. "His name is Dylly. My mommy says daddy gave it to her before he went to heaven." Dani said showing off her bear. "I love his bow tie." the guy said. Dani hummed and grinned while she hugged Dylly to her chest. Dani turned her head and saw me, grinning widely at me. "Mommy!" Dani said making grabby hands at me.

        I smiled at her and walked over passing her the coloring book. Hearing a small gasp caused me to look up. The guys face looked familiar, his hazel eyes were widened at me. "Emily is that you?" the guy asked. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked him picking Dani up and putting her on my hip.

        "Emily, it's me. Ashton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have WiFi at my house! Thank you Chris(the Charter guy) for giving me this wonderful gift of internet. Anyway... Oh my god a reunion! How do you guys like Dani so far? She's cute AF, you better like her. Thnx for reading this new chapter! Bye lovelies! <3 -Mama


	3. Old Friends?

Emily's POV

        My eyes widened in shock at the fact that Ashton stood in front of me. "Ashton?" I asked looking at him, stepping forward slightly. He nodded and smiled at me. "It's been so long. I um, it's um, great to see you." I replied back awkwardly. Ashton chuckled and nodded stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's great to see you too." he replied back. A small poke to my cheek caused me to look down. "Mommy who's this?" Dani asked pointing at Ashton. Ashton smiled fondly at Dani as I fixed her up on my waist. "This is one of mommy's old friends, Ashton." I replied back to her. Dani looked at Ashton and tilted her head to the side. "Ash-tin?" she asked cutely. He nodded at her and chuckled a little bit. Dani wiggled in my arms so I placed her on the counter. She turned and looked up at Ashton curiously her nose scrunching up, Ashton looking back down at her with a grin.

        Her arms reached out to him as she made grabby hands. He reached down and picked her up, propping her on his hip. She giggled and smiled up at him as he did the same to her. I grinned at the two before I realized I was still at work. "Oh my god. Ashton I'm so sorry, what would you like to drink?"  scrambling over to the cash register. He chuckled at my reaction and quickly ordered his drink before I walked away to make it. Someone walked up next to me and I looked over to see Maya standing there. "Who were you talking to?" she asked me before taking over the order for me. I wiped my hands on the apron and stood there nervously. "Um, an old friend of mine." I said to her. She looked at me suspiciously before nodding. I looked back at Ashton to see him making funny faces at Dani. His attention snapped to me in the middle of him making a face. Dani giggled as I chuckled quietly at his face.

        Ashton's face went back to normal and he attempted to look innocent. The silence was then broken by Maya's voice. "Okay I got a White Chocolate Moch-oh my god!" we heard her say before the sound of a plastic cup hit the floor. I jumped at the sound and looked over to see Maya standing there, her mouth agape and eyes wide. "It's Ashton Irwin!" she said pointing at Ashton. I looked over at Ashton to see him awkwardly waving at Maya. "Maya!" Dani excitedly said bouncing in Ashton's arms. Ashton smiled down at Dani then back up at Maya. "Oh my god. Oh my god, can I please get a picture?" Maya asked him. "Yeah, sure." he replied placing Dani on the counter. Maya walked out from behind it and took a quick picture with him as I started to clean the giant mess up. Dani pouted as she watched Ashton continue to take pictures. I finished cleaning up the mess then started to make a new coffee.

        Maya walked back into the work area fawning over her phone. "Thanks a lot Maya." sarcastically rolling my eyes. "No problem." she said dazed as she sat in the back. I got back up from the ground and washed my hands quickly before grabbing the finished drink. I walked back to the counter and passed him his drink as he passed me the cash. "Thanks." he said taking a sip from it. Dani made grabby hands at him once again causing him to place down his drink and pick her up. She grinned and hugged him back as he picked his drink up. "Dani come on baby, Ashton needs to go now." I said to her. She pouted at me and whined quietly, I gave her a soft but stern look. "No, it's fine. I'm gonna stay here for a little bit and finish my drink anyway." he said which caused Dani to gasp. "Mommy can I cowor with Ashy?" she asked me, her blue eyes practically pleading me.

        I hesitated slightly at this and looked up at Ashton who had puppy dog eyes and was begging me too. Giggling I nodded at her making her and Ashton cheer. I passed them the crayons and coloring book before they walked to a table and sat down at it. I watched as they colored together and laughed about random things, all while taking people's orders. It was slow today so I decided to clean and wipe down the tables. In the middle of wiping down a table near the two I overheard a conversation. "How do you know mommy?" Dani's small voice asked. "Well," Ashton started "She was dating my best friend from back home. They were really great together." Ashton said. I stopped cleaning and listened on. "Was he my daddy?" Dani asked. In the corner of my eye I saw Ashton nod slowly. "Yes and he loved her very much." Ashton said.

        Dani grinned at that and continued to color with Ashton as I worked. Soon enough he had to leave making Dani frown. "Awe Ashy's leaving." Dani said pouting as he got up. He threw his trash away and walked to Dani crouching down in front of her. "I'll come back tomorrow if you want?" Ashton asked her, glancing at me. I nodded at him reassuring him it was fine. "Yay!" Dani said hugging Ashton who gently hugged her back. He stood up after they pulled away and helped her down from the chair. He looked over at me and smiled. "I'll see you too Em." he said my nickname making me grin. "I'll look forward to it." I replied back. He smiled back before turning back to Dani. "Bye Dani." he said to her. "Bye Ashy!" she said hugging his leg before he walked away and out of the coffee shop. I watched him walk out and to his car with a small smile on my face.

        "Let's get back to work princess." grabbing her hand and stuff we walked back behind the counter and continued to greet customers.


	4. The Jammie Cult

Emily's POV

        Sitting on the couch with Maya by my side and silently giggling was a good way to end the week. I sat on the comfy cushions, a blanket draped over mine and Maya's legs watching as Dani danced around to Shrek 2.

        "She's such a dork." Maya giggled out grinning over at Dani. 

        I sighed out and grinned at how she reminded me so much of her father. "Yeah, but she's my little dork." I said back. Once Fiona and Shrek popped up on the screen Dani plopped down on the ground hugging Dylly to her chest. It was our usual movie night on Saturdays. Dani, Maya, and I always chose a kid appropriate movie and watched it together until we eventually passed out in the living room. Dani usually being the first one to go out like a light. 

        My eyes made their way to the screen and watched in the comfortable silence before Dani's whining interrupted it. "Mommy can I have popcorn?" her curls slid over her shoulder as she looked back at me. I nodded at her and threw the blanket off my legs before getting up. Making my way into the kitchen I checked the cupboards and drawers, but found no popcorn. 

        "Maya did you pop the last bag?" I called out into the living room. Hearing a hum as a reply made me huff in defeat. "Dani we don't have any popcorn left." walking out of the kitchen and looking at my distracted kid. 

        She turned to me and pouted huffing angrily. "But, I wanted some." she whined crossing her arms. 

        "Me too." Maya chimed in popping a kernel into her mouth. 

        I glared at her and sighed. "I'll run out and get some. Just, don't die." I turned and headed toward the door grabbing my keys and my wallet. I swept a loose piece of brown hair to the side and made my way out to my car. 

        Hopping inside, quickly I drove to the nearest grocery store. The cold night air nipped at my arms causing me to hug my arms in attempt to warm them up. Jogging inside the sudden heat of the store made goosebumps run up my arms. I looked around the store before making my way to the popcorn. My eyes swept the boxes and boxes of different brands before I picked the right one. Craving some ice cream I made my way to the freezer. A few people roamed the store not really paying attention to me as they grabbed their necessities. A giant freezer full of ice cream made my stomach rumble slightly. I grabbed a big tub of ice cream with my sleeve and made sure not to hug it so close. 

        The cold air froze my nostrils and made me scrunch up my nose. "To the checkout." whispering to myself as I carried the groceries to the checkout counter.

        An old woman stood at the counter passing her stuff slowly at the register. My eyes scanned the goodies on display. 

        I was about to reach for a pack of gum before a voice stopped me. "Hey Emily." my eyes snapped to the person and saw Ashton standing there in sweats and a hoodie. 

        "Hey?" it came out more as a question than a reply. 

        He chuckled and grinned at me. "Don't sound so scared I'm not stalking you." he said placing a carton of milk and Kraft Macaroni and Cheese on the carousel thing. I widened my eyes and shook my head at him. "I'm not." he raised his arms up in surrender and chuckled. 

        "What are you doing here?" I asked him. His eyes looked at the items he placed down and I bit my lip saying a little 'Oh' before awkwardly turning back to face the old lady. She was only halfway done with her stuff. 

        "Why are you in your pajamas exactly?" Ashton asked me.

        I looked down at my joggers and slippers and blushed. No one has made me blush since before Dylan died. "Jammie cult sacrifice." I replied back as if I was serious. 

        He nodded his head and made a small face. "Seems legit." he whispered chuckling at the end.

        "Whatever Aussie." I said rolling my eyes with a small grin on my face. Ashton laughed and fixed his hoodie. "I actually came from a sleepover, just ran out of popcorn." I informed him. Ashton smiled and looked down at his feet before looking back up. 

        "Me too. Just craving mac and cheese." his dimples deepened as his smile widened. 

        I shook my head and playfully rolled my eyes. "Next." the sweet looking checkout lady said. I stepped up and placed my stuff down. She quickly scanned the items as I pulled out my wallet. I passed her the money and gave her a smile. 

        I waited for my change before grabbing my bags and making my way to the door. The doors slid open and the cold air hit me once again. I shivered and speed walked to my car. "Emily wait!" Ashton's voice rang through my ears and I turned to look at him. Opening the car door I quickly placed the stuff inside. Ashton caught up to me and smiled. "Here." he said passing me the pack of gum I was going to grab before we began talking. 

        I looked at it before back up at him. A small smile spread across my face as I took the pack. "Thanks." I said stuffing it in my pocket. 

        "No problem." he said excitedly. We stood there for a moment before I made my way to my car. 

        "Bye Ashton." I said with a wave. I heard a quiet bye from him before shutting the door. He waved at me as I pulled out of the parking spot and drove away. Once I parked in my driveway I grabbed the stuff and rushed inside.

        Maya sat there yelling at the TV while Dani giggled. I locked the door and rustled the bag making both of them look back at me then to the bags. 

        "Popcorn?" Dani asked me with her big eyes. I nodded making her squeal in excitement and run to me. "Ice cream?" Maya asked. I nodded at her as well. She stumbled up tripping over the blanket before successfully reaching me. They both dug into the bag and ran into the kitchen. The sound of the microwave and the rustle of spoons made me sigh. After a minute or two they came out with a big bowl of popcorn and spoons stabbed inside the bucket. Dani happily jumped up on the couch holding the bowl between her legs. Maya came over picking up the blanket and sitting on the other side of Dani. The sound of crunching popcorn and the spoon clanking against plastic made me roll my eyes at the two. They seemed really into the movie, especially Maya.

        "Sometime it feels like I have two kids whenever you're around." I stated to Maya. Both shushed me making me glare slightly at them before digging my hand in the big bowl of buttery popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this new story of mine! I really hope you liked it! I've had this story idea in my mind for a while and finally made it come true! I felt like crying throughout writing this, and I'm gonna go before that really happens. Bye you little lovelies! <3 -Mama


End file.
